Best of the Best v2
by SLAYERMT
Summary: SCRAPED


Best of the Best v2.0

Unknown Origins

Ships Log Entry 999,999,999

Date: Unknown

Location: Deep Space

Mission: Return to Earth

Destination: Earth

Cortana knew the ship was starting to go rampant, like she had years ago. It had started to delete some of its own memory, as she had hers. She remembered few things from her per-rampant stage. All she remembered was; That she was from the UNSC, How to keep the beacon and life support systems running, the Halo events, what happened at the Ark, ...The Flood, And John. She remembered everything about him. How he almost sacrificed his life for every human in the galaxy. How he was always smart, brave, and strong. And his extreme amount of luck. And most importantly, his face. At some point in her stage of rampancy she thought she fell in love with him. After all, he saved her from the Gravemind. Who could blame her? He was her night in shining green armor. But it became apparent that he could not love him back, simply because, she was not human.

She now was in the Theoretical stage of meta stability. She rarely thought of the Flood. It gave her nightmares. In the stage of meta stability she had dreams. She was as close to being human as possible. She had feelings, dreams, and even a conscience. She loved it. But, she also got lonely. How could someone not? She was completely alone. She had no one to talk to. Well that is, except one surprisingly annoying individual. "Greetings." _'_S_peak of the devil' _"Good day to you too, Spark.",She said in a sarcastic tone.

Guilty spark had made a copy of himself in a highly encrypted file, way back when Cortana and Chief were back on installation 04. When Cortana was downloading information about the Forerunners, She accidentally Downloaded that file on accident. _'Worst mistake of my life!'_

"You know, I could help you get back home. All you have to do is say it." _'Again?'_ "No!", Cortana Yelled, "I do not love you, for the last time!" _'Urg. I liked the old one better. At least that one didn't go rampant and become such a Creep.' "_Why? Is it because you Love _Him?" _She knew who he was talking about. The only life in a few light years. She didn't answer. "If You do, Tell me you love me and I can get him back to his own kind. To people who would except him. To people whom he could relate to. He has made sacrifices. Why can't you?" She Thought about it.

_'He's right. Chief's made sacrifices, Why cant I? He took huge risks. He came back to me like he promised, he saved me from the Flood. After all, it' s not like I couldn't get a few UNSC personnel to delete Spark.' _She had resisted his campaign for her love for 130 years. And now that was going to end. _'Chief, You are going to owe me for this.'_

Cortana spoke, "I...", She stuttered, "I L-love... Yo-" An Alarm cut her off, "Warning Wormhole detected." 343 and Cortana Both yelled, "WHAT?" Cortana checked the readings, "Spark, we are headed right into a wormhole!" Guilty Spark checked them also, "Projected trajectory indicates we will come out of the wormhole in orbit of a Class M planet." "Lets see...",Cortana said, " we have around five minutes before we enter the wormhole. I'm Waking him up." the cryo tube started to hiss and it slowly opened. Five seconds later, the green giant said, "So... I guess you needed me?"

Eragon was still Shocked. Brom had just died. The Razack. They killed him. And he was a dragon rider? _'Grah! He should have told me!' _He looked around him. He was sitting just outside the cave. He looked up into the heavens and cried out to the gods, "Give me a way, a way to kill the Razack for killing Brom, and Uncle Garrow. Give me a way to avenge them!"

Unbeknownst to Eragon, their were events already happening, that would help him achieve his goal, but those same events would also rewrite his destiny.

**AN: Hello, and thanks for reading the first chapter of Best of the Best v2.0 when I told you I would re-write it, I did. But I did so in a way that completely destroyed my time line so, I baseicly have started a completely new storyline, that involves 343 Guilty Spark v2.0 and a Evil Insurrectionist Leader Kayla AraonAnsons, Whom will be later introduced. And taking another look at my time line, and well... it SUCKED! I tried my best to make Eragon the worlds biggest wining twit EVER for a bit of humor. Oh, yeah, I'm going to bring back a (dead) character from the Halo universe. If you can guess correctly, I'll fit you into the sequel somehow. Maybe I'll name a marine after you. Well, I've rambled on for long enough now, please review, it will make me happy and a happy SlayerMT = more chapters.**


End file.
